


Always Spring

by Khriskin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Dec. 20th, 2006</p><p>Somewhere they've gone from youthful innocence to willful ignorance and she can't win them free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Spring

Some things only made sense on the far side of the wardrobe. 

Always winter, never Christmas? They blamed the Witch and never blinked an eye. But always spring and never Easter? Susan never saw the parallels until she stepped back through the furs. Then it was obvious, insultingly so. He'd mocked their faith and held them blind to it. Only the stag, the voiceless stag who wasn't one of _them_ , had finally set them free.

Just a game of masks and lies, the same they'd played in ages past. If only she could make them see...

But they never did.


End file.
